No Emotions
by creaturefear31
Summary: Damon gets a new job in New York City, where he meets Elena. The two instantly click and become friends. Neither of them want to be in a relationship, but are both interested in getting into bed together. Based on the movie, Friends with Benefits. Sorry I'm bad at summaries. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever, so PLEASE, cut me some slack :) It's based off of the movie, Friends with Benefits with Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis. There will be parts of the story where it's a lot like the movie, and others where I altered it to be my own. Like I said, it's my first story so I am totally open (and encourage) suggestions! I don't have the story mapped out in my head or anything, I'm just taking it chapter by chapter. So, please please if you have any cool ideas for this, message me or put it in my reviews! Preferrably message me though :) **

**Let me know what you think of the first chapter by reviewing. If I get no reviews for it, i'll probably not continue if no one's reading. **

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Damon stepped his boot clad feet out of the cab that lead him to Norfolk Airport. The kind taxi driver grabbed his black duffel bag out of the trunk and handed it to him.

"Thank you," Damon said while handing the driver his cab fee along with a ten dollar tip.

"Thank you sir, have a good trip."

Damon politely smiled and nodded while he slipped his black leather jacket on, and walked through the automatic doors into the airport. It was a 10 in the morning, and Damon had a noon flight to New York City. Esquire Magazine had contacted him a week prior, wanting to interview him for a position as the new Art Director for the top men's magazine.

It took him a couple of days to even consider accepting the interview. He was happy with his current job, and although Esquire was a well-known magazine, Damon didn't think it was necessary. Plus, he was content with his life in Mystic Falls, and moving to New York City would probably be very hard to adapt to. _Don't get ahead of yourself, _Damon thought, _they haven't even interviewed you yet, so don't assume they'll hire you. _

The main reason Damon was even going was because his younger brother, Stefan lives there, and Stefan begged Damon to at least do the interview. The brothers were close and grew up in Mystic Falls together, but Stefan moved to New York three years prior. He missed his brother a lot. At least if Damon ended up moving to New York, he would have Stefan there too.

Damon proceeded to stand in line to pass through security. Women of all different ages could not stop looking and gawking at the raven haired man. This was nothing new for Damon. He was aware that he was blessed with his genes, but was surprisingly a lot more modest than most people would be if they had his looks. He awkwardly ran his hand through his hair and locked his blue-eyed gaze to the ground, to avoid eye contact with any of the girls, some of which were trying (and failing) to subtly move closer to him in line. Damon never knew what to do in situations like these when he was just simply not interested. Another thing was, he had just gotten out of a relationship a couple of weeks prior, so finding a woman wasn't at the top of his 'to do' list.

Finally, he got to the front of the security line. Damon took off his boots and jacket, and placed them into a bin on the revolving belt, then did the same thing with his duffel bag. Thankfully, he didn't have to get patted down, which made his security check a lot faster. After putting his jacket and shoes back on, he walked to the Starbucks right by his gate. His flight wasn't for another hour and a half.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" the pretty blonde barista asked Damon. She looked at his face _after _she took his order, and was incapable of stopping her jaw from dropping slightly, before batting her eyelashes at him. Damon smirked, she was cute he had to admit, but he was more into brunettes himself.

"I'll just have a venti black coffee with one sugar please," Damon politely said.

"Coming right up, and can I get your name?" The barista asked flirtatiously. Damon raised his dark eyebrow slightly. _Why would she need my name? It's not like there's a huge line of people waiting for drinks, _he thought to himself. In fact, there shockingly wasn't a single person in line after him at the coffee shop.

"Yeah, uh, it's Damon," he said quickly. The girl grinned and wrote his name on the cup before making his coffee.

Damon stepped to the side while he patiently waited for his order. He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket to check his text messages. There was one from Stefan, naturally, probably asking all the information about Damon's flight and his time of arrival. Damon loved his brother, but he was one anal son of a bitch.

_Hey bro, what time is your flight? You're at the airport already, right? Let me know what time you get in, so I can pick you up._

He chuckled softly as he was correct about his brother's text message. Classic Stefan, always needs to be on top of things. Damon quickly sent him a text back.

_My flight's at noon, I should be getting there a little after one. And yes, mom, I'm at the airport already. _

"Your coffee is ready," the blonde called out. Damon put his phone back in his pocket, grabbed his bag off the ground, and took the steaming cup of coffee out of the barista's hands. She purposely brushed their fingers against each other and grinned wolfishly.

"Thanks," Damon mumbled.

"Anytime, _Damon_," she replied huskily before shooting him a wink. Damon rolled his eyes at the gesture. If there was one thing he hated, it was when girls so obviously threw themselves at him, and came off as so easy. He found confidence incredibly attractive in a woman, but there was a point where a line was drawn between being confident, and just full on putting out.

* * *

"Thank you for flying Delta Airlines, and enjoy your stay in New York City! We hope you choose to travel with us again soon," said the flight attendant over the PA system.

Damon grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment, and made his way out of the airplane. He immediately called Stefan to make sure he was there to pick him up now, since he did not have anything to pick up at the baggage claim.

"Hello?" Stefan answered.

"Hey man, I just got off the plane. Are you here?" Damon asked as he walked through JFK airport.

"Yeah, I'm literally a minute away, so I'll see you outside soon."

"Alright," Damon said before hanging up the phone.

Right as he walked outside, Damon immediately spotted Stefan standing outside of his black Audi R8. Damon smiled when he saw the car. He quickly made his way over to his brother, who he hadn't seen in almost five months. Once Damon reached Stefan, the brothers laughed and grabbed each other for a man hug.

"So good to see you bro, it's been too long. How've you been?" Stefan asked while grabbing his brother's bag and tossing it into the car.

"I've been good, man! I'm sorry I haven't visited you recently, I've been so busy with work. You know how it is," Damon stated before getting into the passenger seat of the sleek car. Stefan climbed in the drivers seat, and Damon looked at him with his infamous smirk.

"What? What's that smirk for?" Stefan questioned.

"You've really outdone yourself with this car, brother. I like it though," Damon acknowledged.

"Oh, this? Thanks, you know how I am with my cars. Plus, Caroline begged me to get this one, and as irritating as she is sometimes, I can't refuse her," Stefan chuckled.

Caroline Forbes was Stefan's girlfriend of three years. Damon had met her several of times, and thought she was exactly what his younger brother needed. While Stefan tends to be broody, and a bit OCD, Caroline was wild and the complete opposite of Stefan. The two balanced each other out beautifully.

"Where is Barbie, anyway?" Damon questioned. This was his nickname for Caroline for a long time now. When he first met his brother's girlfriend, he compared her to the famous doll instantly.

"She's out with Zoe shopping right now, they're having a girls day," Stefan stated.

Damon nodded his head in understanding, "Gotcha."

* * *

"So you said your interview is at 2:30 right? Well, it's 1:45 now, so unfortunately I don't have time to take you to get lunch before taking you there. I have to get back to work too, so I won't be able to pick you up after, I'm sorry. You'll be fine though, right?"

"I'm a big boy Stef, I will be fine," Damon chuckled. "You already told me about having to go back to work. I'll find somewhere to eat easily, then I'll probably go find my hotel after."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to drop you off right here. The Esquire building is the third one right there," Stefan pointed out to Damon. "Good luck bro, call me after to let me know how it goes!"

"Will do, later," Damon said as he got out of the car and shut the door.

Damon was slightly walking backwards waving bye to his brother, when he bumped into someone behind him.

"What the hell! Watch where you're going!" a woman's voice said behind him.

"I'm so sorry!"

Damon quickly turned around and saw that there was a newspaper dropped on the ground along with the woman's purse. He bent down to grab both of the items, and looked up at the stranger he bumped into. His eyes widened at the girl in front of him. She was gorgeous with long, straight chestnut hair, big, brown doe eyes, olive skin with legs that went on for miles. Her black top hugged her beautifully, showing the perfect amount of cleavage that was both mouth watering, yet still professionally acceptable. Her long legs were covered by a pair of mint colored skinny jeans, and she wore simple black pumps to complete the look.

"Well, are you going to give me my stuff back or no?" She said with an irritated look on her face, while impatiently tapping her foot against the sidewalk.

"Uh, yeah, s-sorry…here," Damon stuttered while handing over the girl's belongings. He didn't realize he was still holding her things, let alone absent-mindedly staring at her. _What the hell is wrong with you, Damon? You're never like this with women, _he thought to himself.

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me, it's my lunch break which already started late, and this had to cut it even shorter," she snatched the newspaper and purse out of Damon's hand, and walked away.

Damon was left speechless as he turned to watch the beautiful stranger cross the busy street. Yes, she was a bit rude to him, but maybe that was just because she was from New York. He had heard that the big city was notorious for impolite people. _If this is an idea of what women in New York City looked like, I could get used to this. _Damon smiled and walked towards the Esquire Magazine building.

* * *

Although Damon wasn't even sure exactly that he wanted this job, he was still nervous for this interview none the less. He always got like this when he was put on the spot. Damon was seated outside one of the offices, waiting, while they were ready for him. His leg was bouncing slightly, as it always did when he was nervous, and he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.

"Damon Salvatore?" a man called, as he stepped out of the office. He was tall, strong build, and had chocolate brown hair. The man looked to be in his early to mid thirties.

"Yes, that's me," Damon stood up to greet the man.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Salvatore. I'm Elijah Mikaelson, editor and chief. Ready to get started with your interview?" the man asked politely while smiling at Damon.

"Of course, and please, call me Damon. Pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Same as you, I'd prefer it if you called me Elijah. Mr. Mikaelson makes me feel old," Elijah chuckled as he let Damon into his office.

"Go ahead and have a seat, Damon. Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'm okay right now, thank you though," Damon politely declined and sat down in the chair across from Elijah's at his desk.

"Well, to start off, I'd just like to thank you, Damon, for agreeing to do this interview. I know it took you a couple of days to agree to come to New York, but the other heads of the company and I are really glad that you did. We've seen your work, and you have an exceptional amount of talent for someone as young as you are," Elijah stated.

"Thank you so much, I try to work as hard as I can. Also, thank you for even giving me this opportunity to even just get an interview, it's an honor," Damon complimented.

"Of course. As you hopefully know, Esquire is a highly respected and successful magazine. We don't hire just anyone. When one of our headhunter showed you to us, many of us on the staff agreed that we had to get you in right away for an interview when our Art Directing job opened up."

He exited Elijah's office a little less than an hour later. The rest of the interview went fairly well, Damon thought. Elijah was very kind, which Damon did not expect. He always assumed that big business, especially in New York City, would have bosses that were assholes. Elijah asked Damon more questions, about why he would be good for the job, his past experience, etc. Damon also showed him his resume, and from what he gathered, Elijah seemed pretty impressed with what he's accomplished so far.

Elijah had told Damon that he had two more interviews to get through that day, and that he would receive a call in the evening to either offer him the job or not. Damon still wasn't entirely convinced that he wanted the job, but he definitely was leaning more towards a yes than he was before. He was glad that the interview was finally over with, and was fairly happy with how it turned out. Damon got in the elevator, smiling to himself as his mood started to pick up. His stomach growled loudly, Damon was grateful that no one else was in the elevator to hear it. The ping noise signaling that the elevator stopped got Damon's attention. The doors opened and Damon looked up with widened eyes, and the familiar face from earlier that day.

"You again," the mystery brunette slyly smiled.

* * *

**Ah okay, so there's the first chapter! I'm sorry if it's really bad :x let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do** **not own the tv show or the charcters of the Vampire Diaries.**

_Elijah had told Damon that he had two more interviews to get through that day, and that he would receive a call in the evening to either offer him the job or not. Damon still wasn't entirely convinced that he wanted the job, but he definitely was leaning more towards a yes than he was before. He was glad that the interview was finally over with, and was fairly happy with how it turned out. Damon got in the elevator, smiling to himself as his mood started to pick up. His stomach growled loudly, Damon was grateful that no one else was in the elevator to hear it. The ping noise signaling that the elevator stopped got Damon's attention. The doors opened and Damon looked up with widened eyes, and the familiar face from earlier that day._

"_You again," the mystery brunette slyly smiled_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Elena instantly smiled as the elevator doors slid open. She would recognize those crystal blue eyes _anywhere_. The man, however, looked startled, and dare she say a little bit intimidated. After a long, pregnant pause, Elena's brows furrowed in confusion when he didn't move or answer her greeting. Suddenly, realization hit her before she spoke again.

"You're not from here, are you?" her face softened, and her smile brightened.

She could see the obvious relaxation in the stranger's face. "Am I that obvious?" he asked while stepping out of the elevator. A small smile graced his face.

"Well, your frightened look when you saw my face again gave it away," before Damon could cut in, she continued, "My guess is that you instantly thought of how I was a bitch to you when you ran into me. Now, seeing me again, you thought I was going to be mean again."

"I - uh…yeah," he chuckled while awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "How does that give it away though?"

"I'm good at reading people, and it kind of showed that you weren't a New Yorker. If you were, you would have been used to encounters like that and it wouldn't have phased you. I'm sorry about that, by the way! You'll get used to it eventually," she smirked at him.

"Okay, okay I get it. I'm Damon, do you work here?" he smiled when he realized she wasn't just some psychotic bitch, and that her reaction to him earlier was no big deal.

"Nice to meet you, Damon. I'm Elena Gilbert. I'm the Fashion Assistant here," she stuck her hand out to him for him to shake.

"Very nice. I just had my interview for the Art Director job," Damon replied.

Elena's eyes lit up when she heard this piece of news. Esquire had been looking for a new Art Director for a little bit now, and she had seen some of the potential candidates' work, including Damon's.

"You're Damon Salvatore I'm assuming? I've seen some of your work, it's brilliant! Did they offer you the position yet?" she asked Damon excitedly.

Damon grinned at her compliment. Elena quickly checked him out, realizing how damn good looking this guy was. He had messy, inky black hair that framed his beautifully sculpted face, a pearl white smile, and his best feature: his unrealistically blue orbs. The man wore perfectly tailored black slacks and a white dress shirt with a couple of buttons undone revealing just a hint of his sculpted chest. Elena averted her eyes from his body before he caught her staring.

"Yeah, that's me. They're letting me know later this evening whether or not they're offering me the job. But you know, I actually am not sure if I even want it," Damon admitted.

"Wait, what? Are you insane? Why wouldn't you want the job, you would be perfect for it! For crying out loud, Damon, it's New York! That in itself should convince you to take it," Elena was determined on trying to convince Damon. She's known the guy for five minutes, but already liked him. She immediately saw the two of them being great friends.

"I'm content with my job now. The only reason why I even flew here for the interview is because my brother begged me since he lives here. We're really close, but we rarely get to see each other ever since he left Virginia," Damon explained to Elena.

Elena's smiled after Damon told her that. Convincing this guy was going to be easier than she thought. Immediately she had ideas for selling him on this job and her smile grew even more.

"What? What's with the smile?" Damon questioned skeptically.

"Okay, you wait here for me. I left my wallet in my office upstairs, so I'm going to go grab it really quick. So will you wait here for me?" Elena asked.

Damon raised one eyebrow at her. He didn't really know what she possibly wanted him to wait for her for. But he nodded his head slowly.

"Um, okay. Not that I'm complaining or anything like that, but why?" Damon chuckled.

"Damon, I already know Esquire is going to offer you the job. I have a gut feeling about that, so you need to take it, and I'm going to convince you," Elena explained.

"I don't think I'm going to take it, Elena. I already told you that. I'm content with my life in Mystic Falls," Damon said exasperated.

"Content doesn't mean you're happy with it. Trust me, I'll talk you into it." Elena stated confidently.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that, Miss Elena?" Damon smirked.

Elena returned the smirk before replying. She got the feeling that he was just humoring her by asking how. He didn't actually believe she'd be able to do it, she read it all over his face.

"I'm going to sell you on New York."

* * *

Elena stepped out of the elevators and immediately searched for Damon in the lobby. She spotted the dark haired man sitting on an armchair reading a newspaper. She smiled, studying him for a few seconds. She's seen her fair share of good looking men, but she simply could not get over how handsome Damon was. He looked even more delicious as he absent-mindedly stroked his chin stubble while reading. Luckily, she was unlike a lot of girls. When she saw good looking guys, it didn't affect her ability to speak. She was usually not phased, and still generally had her normal confidence. Elena grew up always having a lot of guy friends along with her girl friends, so it was easy for her to be in anyone's presence without getting nervous.

She swiftly strode over to where Damon was sitting and tapped her French manicured finger on his shoulder. He looked up at her, smiling while standing up to face her.

"So, where to?" Damon questioned.

Elena slid her arm through his and led him to the main doors. When they reached the sidewalk, it was crowded with people. There were many business men and women just getting off work. Elena removed her arm from Damon's and stepped closer to the street. She raised her arm up in the air, and hailed a cab with ease. She turned around and waved Damon over to her. The two of them slid into the worn in leather seats of the taxi.

"Where to, miss?" the taxi driver said with a thick Brooklyn accent.

"New York Noodletown please," Elena stated, then continued speaking, looking at Damon now. "I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving," Damon admitted.

"Good, because I'm taking you to the best Chinese restaurant in the city. You're going to love it!" Elena said confidently.

The ride to the restaurant only took about ten minutes. Damon pulled out his wallet to pay for the cab ride, but Elena slapped his hands away.

"Elena, come on I got it," Damon whined.

"Oh, shut up. I'm treating you today. Remember, _I'm _selling you on New York, not the other way around," Elena said sternly.

Damon tried to protest again, but she clamped her hand over his mouth and handed the driver the fee along with a tip. Elena removed her hand from Damon's mouth, and he glared at her. She giggled and pushed him to get out of the cab. She grabbed his arm once they both were out, and dragged him into the restaurant.

New York Noodletown was not a big restaurant. It was a corner restaurant in Chinatown, and was always extremely busy. It wasn't fancy at all with it's plain white walls, it's overly noisy environment. Although the place lacked decoration or fancy plates and silverware, the walls were adorned with many awards stating how great the hole-in-the-wall restaurant was.

Elena knew that Damon wasn't going to be impressed by looking at the interior of the restaurant, but she wanted to take him to what she thought had some of the best food in the entire city. While they stood in line waiting for a table, Elena glanced at Damon. The confused expression on his face as he looked around confirmed her thoughts.

"I promise the food is a lot better than what this place looks like. I could have taken you to an expensive, fancy restaurant, but that would be predictable," Elena tried to explain.

Damon smiled at her, "I believe you. Some of the best restaurants ever are the dives."

She was glad that he wasn't one of those stuck up people who only ate at the restaurants that were 'the best of the best.' She returned his smile and agreed with him. The hostess finally called them so that they could finally get a table. The menus were built into the glass tables at the restaurant.

The waitress came over and right away Elena placed their order without asking Damon. 20 minutes later, their Peking duck, Chinese broccoli, and pan fried noodles arrived. Elena's mouth watered just by looking at the meal in front of her. She served the food for both her and Damon.

"Dig in!" Elena exclaimed excitedly.

Elena waited for him to take his first bites of food before she started to eat. Damon laughed at her enthusiasm and took a fork full of noodles into his mouth. He quietly moaned as he began to chew. Elena's eyes brightened at the proof that he liked it. That was the okay for her to start eating once she was satisfied that he enjoyed her restaurant of choice.

The waitress set the check on the table once they were done eating. Damon and Elena made eye contact which quickly turned into playful glares at one another. Elena snatched the check off the table right before Damon got to it.

"Damn it!" Damon exclaimed.

Elena laughed out loud at his whining and handed the waitress her credit card. The two left the crowded restaurant shortly after. Elena decided that the two of them would take the subway to their next destination.

Damon seemed hesitant to get on the subway. Elena rolled her eyes and pulled him on and grabbed them both seats.

"So, what did you think of the food?"

"Oh my god, it was so good. I admit it, excellent choice," Damon said.

"I know, isn't it? I know all the best restaurants in the city. My real profession should be a food critique. Anyway, our next stop on your tour good sir, is Central Park."

"Isn't that a little cliché and toursity?" Damon questioned.

"Okay smartass, yes it's a top tourist spot, but it's seriously beautiful there. Central Park is big, there's a lot to see. For your information, it's cool to have such a big park in the middle of a huge city," Elena retorted while playfully smacking his chest.

"Whoa, defensive!" Damon joked while putting his hands up in defeat.

"Hey now, it's my city. I won't have you dissing it, Salvatore," Elena narrowed her eyes at him.

Damon chuckled at Elena's protectiveness of the city she calls home. Elena abruptly stood up and pulled Damon to his feet.

"Let's go. This is our stop!" Elena led the way out of the subway.

The two of them strolled slowly through the big park just getting to know each other. It was a beautiful day out. For being the middle of June, and thankfully it wasn't overly hot outside. It was the perfect day to explore New York's most famous park.

"So, tell me about yourself. Where did you go to school?" Elena asked as they took a seat on a bench by the Alice in Wonderland statues.

"I went to the University of North Carolina. What about you?"

"I studied FIDM here in the city, actually. But wow, UNC , huh? You're obviously smart," Elena said.

Damon slightly reddened at the compliment, "I don't know, I guess so. But, FIDM is a really good school too, so you're one to talk. What about family? Do you have any around here?"

"My whole family lives in the city. My dad's a surgeon and my mom is a teacher. My older brother is a bartender in Brooklyn," Elena smiled at the thought of her family. She loved them a lot, they were very close. She was lucky enough to have them all live in the same city as her.

"You're close with them," Damon smiled and said it as a statement not a question.

"Very. How could you tell?" Elena asked.

"Your whole face lit up when you started to talk about them, it was sweet. They seem like awesome people," Damon said.

"They are, you'd like them. What about you? Tell me about your family," Elena insisted.

"Well, as you know my brother, Stefan lives here in the city with my niece, Zoë. I'm really close with my brother, and I adore my niece. She's five. My mom lives in Mystic Falls, where I'm from. I love her to death, she's the most amazing woman I've ever known. My dad though, he died when I was 17," Damon's voice softened at his last sentence.

Elena felt a pang of guilt from asking him about his family. She gently touched his arm, "I'm sorry, Damon. I didn't know.."

"It's okay, it was a long time ago. We never got along anyway, to be honest. He was always so obvious about favoring Stefan over me. I never held that against Stefan, but it still hurt, you know? I mean I've always been so close with my mom at least," Damon admitted.

Elena got the feeling that there was something Damon wasn't telling her about his relationship with his father, but didn't pry. She barely knew the guy after all and didn't want to come off as overly nosey. Instead of saying anything more, she gave him a small smile before changing the subject.

"So uh, what kind of music do you listen to?" Elena internally rolled her eyes at herself at her lame attempt to change the subject.

"I listen to anything. I like anything from A Tribe Called Quest to The Black Keys. My favorite band though will always be The Beatles," Damon told her.

Her eyes flickered with amusement before she quickly stood up from the park bench and motioned for him to stand up. She pulled his arm along with her and started quickly walking even in her stilettos.

"Jesus, Elena, must you always pull my arm? You're gonna rip it off sooner or later," Damon laughed. "Where are we going?"

"No questions, just follow me," Elena said without turning to look at him.

"As if I have a choice," Damon muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" She turned around and they both laughed.

They walked for a few more minutes and Elena stopped walking altogether and turned around to look at Damon. She grinned at him before dramatically waving her hands to a sign behind her.

"Here we are, Mr. Salvatore!"

Damon moved to look at the sign behind Elena and instantly smiled. Elena couldn't help but widen her grin just by looking at Damon's face. He truly looked so handsome when he smiled.

"Strawberry Fields? Elena this is so cool!" Damon said excitedly as his eyes twinkled.

Elena was relieved that Damon was happy where she took him. She was actually kind of surprised that he didn't guess she'd take him there after revealing that he loved The Beatles.

The pair explored Strawberry Fields, walking, talking, and enjoying each other's company. They took a lot of pictures on Damon's phone, since being a huge fan of John Lennon, he just _had _to take pictures of everything.

* * *

When they were checking out the "Imagine" memorial, Damon's iPhone started to ring. He grabbed it from his pocket to answer it. Elena watched curiously as Damon picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Damon answered.

"Oh yes. Hello, Mr. Mikaelson….really? Wow thank you so much…. Okay 24 hours then? ….Definitely, I'll let you know by then….thank you, again. Goodbye."

Elena rose her eyebrows at him waiting for an explanation of the phone call. She heard him say 'Mr. Mikaelson' which meant he was talking to Elijah, which also meant that it was about the job. Elena had a pretty good idea on what Elijah just talked to Damon about, but she wanted the confirmation.

"Well?!" Elena asked impatiently.

"I got the job and I have 24 hours to decide whether I want to take it or not," Damon answered her with a hint of glimmer in his eyes.

Elena jumped up and down excitedly and hugged Damon. He laughed at her and returned her hug.

"I told you, you were going to get it! Congratulations! Have you decided yet? How has my convincing done for you so far?"

"So far you've been doing pretty good, I'll admit it. But I'm still not entirely convinced to move here yet and take the job," Damon said.

Elena scowled at him then looked at her gold Rolex for the time. It was nearing eight o'clock. She decided on somewhere to take Damon. Elena wasn't sure it was exactly an exciting place that would bribe him to stay in New York, but it couldn't hurt. After all, who could turn down a drink?

"Okay, come on then. I'm going to buy you a drink," Elena said as she led Damon out of the park.

* * *

They once again rode a taxi that took them near the Brooklyn Bridge. She brought him to a modern, outdoor bar that overlooked the water and the bridge. It was actually a very cool spot. There was music playing and a lot of people socializing. Elena looked over at Damon and saw him smirk at their location.

"Outdoor bar, this is more like it," Damon stated and looked at Elena.

"What can I say, I know the way to a man's heart," Elena joked as she led him to the bar. They both took seats and Elena whistled someone over.

"Jer!" she yelled out to one of the bartenders.

A muscular, brown hair, brown eyed guy approached the two of them smiling. He gave Elena a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Lena, what are you doing here?" he asked as he immediately made her a rum and coke without her having to tell him her order.

"I decided to bring my new friend, Damon here. Damon, this is my brother, Jeremy," Elena said introducing the two men.

Damon's mouth formed an 'o' as he put two and two together. He forgot that Elena said her brother was a bartender in Brooklyn. Elena laughed when she read Damon's realization on his face. Damon stuck out his hand to shake it with Elena's older brother.

"Nice to meet you," Damon said coolly.

"You too. What can I get ya? Your drinks are on the house, both of you," Jeremy said.

"Obviously," Elena scoffed.

Jeremy glared at Elena before turning back to Damon, "I don't know how you hang out with her, man. She's a feisty one, my sister is."

"Jer! You're gonna scare him away before I even get to become friends with him. He's been offered the new Art Director job at Esquire, and I'm trying to sell him on New York instead of just the job. You're already ruining it for me," Elena whined even though she knew her brother was joking around.

Damon laughed at the two siblings' banter. Jeremy asked him again what he wanted to drink, "Bourbon, please."

Jeremy nodded and went to go grabbed a glass to pour Damon's drink in.

"I'll talk to you guys later, we're real busy tonight. Duty calls. Oh, and Damon, it'd be cool if you took that job. Like my sister said, New York in itself should be a reason to take it. Regardless of what I said, Elena's fun to hang out with, and at least you'd start out with one friend if you moved here," Jeremy said before walking away to serve more costumers.

Elena smiled gratefully at her big brother. His comment to Damon definitely

couldn't hurt the convincing process of getting him to take this Esquire job. Elena spun in the stool and looked at Damon to continue conversation. As she opened her mouth to say something, Damon cut her off.

"Sold."

"What? What do you mean?" Elena confusedly asked him.

"You sold me on New York. I'll take the job."

* * *

**Okay guys there's chapter 2! I'm not sure how I feel about it. I'm sorry if it was boring, but it was sort of just setting up the story and introducing Elena's character more.**

**Like I said before, PM me if you have any ideas for this story! And please please PLEASE leave reviews! I want at least 10 before I update again. Your reviews motivate me to write the next chapter sooner! **

**Hope you guys liked it x**


	3. Chapter 3

__**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, Friends With Benefits, or the characters. **

_Elena smiled gratefully at her big brother. His comment to Damon definitely couldn't hurt the convincing process of getting him to take this Esquire job. Elena spun in the stool and looked at Damon to continue conversation. As she opened her mouth to say something, Damon cut her off._

_"Sold."_

_"What? What do you mean?" Elena confusedly asked him._

_"You sold me on New York. I'll take the job."_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Damon slid his key into the lock of a door that read "#42". It's been two weeks since he accepted the job at Esquire. He had quit his job in Mystic Falls and finally arrived back in New York. Esquire had provided him with a fully furnished apartment in honor of him taking the job. He was anxious to see his new home, but wasn't expecting much out of it. If it was coming from the company, he was picturing this place to not be all that extravagant. After all, why would they give him a great apartment to stay in? He hadn't even started working yet, plus New York was definitely not a cheap city to live in.

The door opened with ease and Damon dropped his bags to the floor before taking in his new home. As soon as he stepped inside, his eyes widened as he scanned the place. _This is definitely better than I expected._

The walls to the apartment were a charcoal gray, which Damon was surprised

that he liked. He looked into what he assumed was his living room that had a 60" plasma screen television mounted on the wall. The entertainment center contained a sound system, DVD player with surround sound throughout the apartment, and an Xbox 360 with a few games. Damon smirked as he touched the gaming system. _They really did know how to please their male employees. All of the Halo AND Call of Duty games? I like this job already. _Damon noticed the big, black, suede couch along with a matching black, suede armchair. The glass coffee table sat in the middle with an array of Esquire Magazine editions sprawled across it.

Damon walked around to what normally would have been the first place he should have checked: the kitchen. He really hoped that the kitchen would be satisfactory above everything else. The man had a knack for cooking and spent a lot of time in this room in his house back in Mystic Falls. He was Italian after all, making him a natural in the kitchen. It would be a shame to put those skills to waste. Once his eyes fell on the kitchen, he was surely not disappointed. He checked out the room that was decked out in all top-of-the-line steel appliances, and a large island with four stools with leather seats. The countertops were made up of all black granite. His refrigerator was big enough to hold food for a family of 20. Yes, Damon was entirely impressed.

He wandered off to his bathroom which was fairly large. It had a shower that contained glass sliding doors with a seat inside of the tiled shower. To his surprise, he also had a bathtub which could be nice. Damon glanced at the sink, which was actually a double sink vanity. That wasn't necessary, but Damon shrugged at the thought. His bedroom was a good size, but didn't contain much in it. There was a king sized bed with a plain, white, fluffy comforter. A dark wood dresser sat on one side of the room, and a matching side table was right next to his bed. Damon smiled at the small bookshelf that was also in his bedroom. He was a sucker for reading. On the wall opposite his dresser was a window with a nice window seat. _Perfect for reading. _He strolled into his walk in closet that wasn't very large, but more than enough room for all of his clothes. Damon strolled out of the bedroom and was shocked that he didn't pay attention to this part of the apartment when he first walked in. There was a huge glass window that overlooked the skyscrapers. He walked up to the window and admired the night sky as he fully took in the city that he now called home.

* * *

Damon grumbled angrily as he heard his phone ring on his nightstand. He chose to ignore it as he hid his face into the bed sheets to try to shield his eyes from the light that peeked through his curtains. Who could have been calling at this time? It couldn't have been any later than eight a.m.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he heard his phone start to ring again. With his head still under the covers, he blindly reached his arm out to the nightstand to feel around for his phone. Damon grabbed the phone and pressed to what he hoped was "answer" on the touch screen.

"Hello?" he mumbled into the phone.

"Damon, are you still sleeping?" a familiar male voice answered.

"Stef, it's like 7 o'clock. _Yes, _I was still sleeping before your phone call so rudely woke me up," Damon complained.

Stefan scoffed on the other line before responding, "It's 11:30, Damon. Get your ass out of bed. We were supposed to meet for lunch at noon, remember?"

Damon's eyes widened as he realized he only had a half hour to get ready _and _meet Stefan to wherever they were supposed to go for lunch. He didn't even know how to get around this city! How was he supposed to get there in time.

"Shit. Sorry, I'll get ready as soon as possible. Text me where we're meeting," Damon said before hanging up.

He threw the bed sheets off of him and scrambled out of bed. Damon rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick shower to wake up before walking to his suitcases for clothes. He hadn't unpacked yet, but figured he could do a little bit of it at a time. Damon quickly picked out a pair of dark jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He dressed and grabbed his aviators off of his dresser before walking out of his apartment. His phone buzzed indicating a text from his brother.

_Meet at Katz's Deli. East Houston St._

Once he reached the sidewalk, he easily hauled a cab and told the driver the address of the restaurant. Damon relaxed in the back seat and checked his watch for the time - 11:52. He'd probably be a little bit late, but that was fine; Stefan would understand. He knew that taking the subway would probably be cheaper, but he had no idea how the subway system worked and was not about to attempt it without any help. He could ask Stefan or Elena for help with that another time.

Elena. He and the brunette he met the day of his interview had exchanged numbers that same day and had texted a couple of times over the past two weeks. She was excited for him to finally move there so they could hang out. The pair hit it off instantly, and Damon knew right away that she would be a cool friend to hang out with. He loved the energy she gave off and even liked how much and fast she talked. Damon assumed she would be stuck up and high maintenance because Elena was the fashion assistant at the magazine, but she was actually quite easy going. He had promised he that he would call her once he arrived in New York, but it slipped his mind. He decided he would give her a call after he hung out with Stefan.

Damon's thoughts were interrupted by the cab driver and realized they had reached the destination. He pulled out his leather wallet and handed the driver a 20 dollar bill.

"Keep the change," Damon said quickly before slipping out of the car.

He walked into the busy restaurant and scanned the place for his brother. He finally noticed the back of his brother a few feet away. Damon could recognize that brown, Edward Cullen like hair anywhere. He noticed a blonde woman next to him and a little girl with long, brown unruly hair and piercing green eyes. Damon's face broke out into a brilliant smile as he made his way over to the trio.

"Uncle Damon!" the high voice of the little girl exclaimed loudly.

The two adults next to her snapped their head up and smiled at Damon.

"How's my favorite girl?" Damon asked as he picked the little girl up and she giggled while throwing her arms around her uncle's neck.

"I'm good Uncle Damon, I've missed you!" she said as she squeezed his neck tighter. Damon chuckled softly as he rubbed her back.

"I've missed you too, princess. But you don't have to miss me anymore because now I live here too."

"Loosen your grip, Zoë. You're going to choke him to death!" the blonde next to Stefan laughed.

Zoë turned her head to smile at the woman before loosening her grip on Damon's neck and he put her down on the ground gently.

Damon walked over to the blonde and gave her a big hug then releasing her to talk to her and his brother.

"Caroline, good to see you again as always. You too, bro," Damon smirked as they all took a seat at a table. The couple sat on one side, while Damon sat on the other and his niece eagerly sat next to him.

"How was your flight? Is the apartment okay?" Stefan asked.

"The flight was fine, I slept most of the time. But man, you have got to see my apartment. You'll love it. I can't believe Esquire hooked me up with a place that nice," Damon's eyes shined with excitement.

"We'll come see it soon, D!" Stefan said enthusiastically. He was happy to finally have his brother living near him for the first time in years.

Caroline stood up from the table and smoothed out her skinny jeans before leaning over towards Zoë.

"Zoë, I'm going to go to the counter and order are food, want to come with?" her eyes glowed as she looked at the little girl. Caroline truly looked like she adored Zoë, it put a faint smile on Damon's face.

"Sure, Care!" Zoë immediately leaped up from her chair and took Caroline's hand in hers. The two girls walked over to the counter to order.

Stefan and Damon both watched as the two of them approached the counter. Damon looked at his brother and noticed the pure joy in his face. It delighted him to see Stefan like that, he deserved to be happy.

"They get along well, huh?" Damon asked, breaking Stefan from his gaze.

Stefan grinned at his older brother, "Yeah. Zoë really likes Caroline and Caroline feels the same way. She's like a mother to her. It's really important to me that the two most important girls in my life get along."

Damon simply smiled in response. Zoë was five years old and Stefan's daughter. He had a one night stand who Damon had never met, and she got pregnant. Once their daughter was born, she left Stefan and Zoë, leaving Zoë motherless. Caroline had been Stefan's girlfriend for the past three years and was not bothered by the fact that her boyfriend had a kid at all. In fact, Caroline was quite taken with the girl. From all the times that Damon had met Caroline, he noticed she was genuinely sweet, bubbly, caring, and funny. Zoë needed a mother figure, and had no doubt that Caroline was a perfect candidate, especially since Damon assumed she would probably be Zoë's real stepmother someday, too.

The two men watched as Caroline and Zoë made their way back to the table. Caroline was holding the tray full of food, while Zoë walking behind her, carefully holding a four-drink tray. She was walking incredibly slow as her face showed pure concentration on trying not to spill the drinks. Stefan stifled a laugh as he quickly got up to help his daughter. Once he tried to grab the tray from her hands, the tiny brunette looked up and scowled at her father.

"Daddy, I got it. Let me do it!" Zoë whined.

Damon laughed out loud at his niece's stubbornness. Only five years old and she was already an independent little thing.

Stefan held his hands up in mock defense as he took a step back from the girl.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, you're right," Stefan said.

After what felt like ages, Zoë finally reached the table and Stefan helped her place the tray on it. She hopped back on the seat next to Damon and took a big sip of her sprite. Caroline placed a sandwich in front of each of them. Damon didn't know what kind it was, but it smelled heavenly.

"Damon, I hope you're okay with pastrami. I forgot to ask what you wanted, but that's what they're famous for here," Caroline shrugged guiltily.

"Pastrami is great, Blondie. Thank you," Damon assured her as he unwrapped his sandwich. No wonder Katz's Deli was famous for these, he hadn't even taken a bite, but it looked absolutely mouth-watering.

Caroline glared at Damon before unwrapping her own sandwich, "Never gonna drop that nickname, are you? At least it wasn't "Barbie" this time."

Stefan and Damon shared a laugh laughed and Stefan pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's temple. Damon had called her those nicknames ever since he first met her.

"Nope," Damon said, making a popping noise for the _p._

Caroline rolled her eyes but chose to ignore him as she took a bite out of her sandwich. The other three followed suit and they all spent the rest of the lunch laughing and catching up.

* * *

After lunch with Stefan, Caroline, and Zoë, Damon went to explore around the city. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, and he didn't want to spend it cooped up in his apartment. Taking another taxi, since he still didn't know how to work the subway, Damon decided to go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. He obviously loved art, but had never been to the Met before.

Once he got out of the cab, Damon stood and stared at the giant building in front of him. There was a generous amount of people sitting around on the steps and filing in and out of the doors. Damon started to walk up the steps when he heard his name being called from his right.

"Damon!" he heard again.

Damon turned his head and tried to scan to look for the voice that was calling him. Suddenly, from about 20 feet away, a beautiful brunette stood up and started to walk towards him. Damon smiled once he saw her face, and the voice registered in his head. She was wearing a fitted, leather skirt that reached a few inches above her knees, a denim button down with the sleeves rolled up, with the bottom of the shirt tied to her waist, and a pair of pointy toed black high heels. The heels and skirt accentuated her long, olive colored legs sexily. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail and elongated her neck.

He opened up his arms to gather the girl into a hug but instead of accepting his embrace, she lightly shoved his chest. Damon pulled his hand up to his chest to jokingly rub the spot that she pushed.

"What was that for?" Damon questioned with a glint in his eyes.

"You were supposed to tell me when you got here, dumbass," Elena laughed as she then moved to wrap her arms around his torso to hug him.

"Sorry. I just got in last night! I was having lunch with my brother a little bit ago, so I haven't had time," Damon explained and he returned her embrace.

Elena chuckled as she took a seat on the steps where she was sitting before and Damon joined her.

"I was joking, Damon. But good to know you're here now!" Elena gently clapped her hands together in excitement.

Damon couldn't help but grin at her happiness for him being there. He was really lucky that he had a friend there besides Stefan. Obviously, he loved spending time with his brother, but he had a kid, a girlfriend, and a full-time job; he had other priorities besides hanging out with his older brother who just moved to town.

"What are you doing just sitting here on the steps anyway?" Damon asked, wondering why, if she was there, wasn't she inside the museum.

"I like to come here a lot to write, people watch, and sometimes if I don't have a lot to bring with me, work on projects from work. Plus it's gorgeous outside," Elena explained and leaned back on the steps and rested her elbows on the step above the one they were sitting on.

Damon nodded appreciatively when Elena explained. He thought it was kind cool that she came here to work, he wouldn't have thought of it. But then again he was new here, and judging by the people all around him, there were lots of people doing things similar to what Elena said.

"What about you, what are you doing here all alone?" Elena asked him.

Damon shrugged, "I wanted to explore a little bit since I don't know the city at all. I've always wanted to go to the Met, but have never gotten the chance whenever I've been in New York…so here I am. You've probably gone a million times, but want to join me?"

Elena tapped her index finger to her chin in mock contemplation before she stood up and held her hand out for Damon to grab to pull himself up.

"Come on then, let's go," she said and began to saunter over to the door.

Damon fell into step with Elena as they walked inside the Met. The two of them aimlessly walked around the museum examining the paintings. They stopped in front of a Jackson Pollock as they chatted quietly.

"So how was the move? Did you leave anyone behind at home?" Elena asked as they stared at the painting.

"Just my mom," Damon answered.

"Oh, that's right. I remember you telling me that. No girlfriend or anything back home?"

Damon turned to look at Elena with quirked eyebrow and smirked, "Well gee, Elena, if you wanted to go on a date you could've just asked!"

Elena started laughing quietly and rolled her eyes at Damon, "Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. I was just wondering."

"Well to answer your question, no I do not have a girlfriend. I had one, but we broke up a couple of months ago. How about you, got a boyfriend?"

"No no no. I'm done with the whole relationship thing for awhile," Elena violently shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm with you. I'm definitely in no need to get back into another relationship," Damon agreed.

The pair kept walking and stopped in front of "Cypresses" by Vincent Van Gogh. Damon looked at Elena and noticed that she was staring at it with a gleam in her eyes.

"You like this one?" Damon asked.

"Van Gogh is my all-time favorite artist," Elena turned and smiled, "I'll take you to the Museum of Modern Art soon so you can see my favorite painting by him."

"And what would that be?"

"Why, Starry Night of course!" Elena exclaimed.

Damon chuckled at her enthusiasm. Starry Night was a very famous piece by Van Gogh, but breathtakingly beautiful none the less. It would be cool to be able to see the painting in person at the Museum of Modern Art with Elena. The two of them continued on their journey throughout the museum, admiring all the artwork. He truly had a great time with Elena just hanging out and bonding over all the famous paintings. She really had an eye for art, and Damon appreciated that a lot.

After an hour of touring the museum, they finally exited and stood by the steps to talk a little bit more. Elena leaned against one of the building's pillars as they continued to converse.

"So, um…are you busy after this?" Damon asked her slowly.

It was Elena's turn to raise her eyebrows at him before she answered, "I'm not busy, no. If you wanted to go on a date, Salvatore, you could've just asked!" she jokingly repeated his words from before.

Damon wasn't trying to ask her out on a date, but he couldn't deny that he wasn't repulsed by the idea either. Just look at her, the girl was a knockout. He was not looking to date anyone, but if he were to ever ask her out, he'd be damn lucky if she even said yes to him. Damon's cheeks slightly reddened as he realized what he was thinking about. _No way, man. She's your only friend in New York, a hot friend at that, yes. But you don't want to complicate anything. Plus, she even said she doesn't want to get in a relationship with anyone anytime soon. _Yet, it didn't stop him from thinking about what it'd be like to take her to bed. _Stop it, Damon. God damn it._

"Very clever," Damon laughed then continued, "But no, I mean I just thought maybe you'd want to hang out today, other than going to the museum. I have nothing to do today and if you don't either, I don't know, maybe it could be fun."

Elena's mouth broke out into a megawatt smile one Damon finished speaking. She snaked her arm with his strong one before speaking.

"Lead the way."

* * *

**Sorry it took me a little while to post chapter 3! I've had a busy week and just didn't get around to it until now. I'm sorry for it being another pretty uneventful chapter. I'm just trying to build their friendship up so you can see what they're like together. **

**I promise I'll have chapter 4 up sooner rather than later! I'll also make the chapter longer than these have been so far.**

**Read and review please! The reviews motivate me to post my chapters quicker! Hope you guys like it :)**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait everyone! I've been busy with school and finals lately so I haven't gotten around to this.**

**But finally I'm on break for a month so I'll have more time to write!**

**Enjoy xx **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, TVD, or Friends With Benefits.**

_"Very clever," Damon laughed then continued, "But no, I mean I just thought maybe you'd want to hang out today, other than going to the museum. I have nothing to do today and if you don't either, I don't know, maybe it could be fun."_

_Elena's mouth broke out into a megawatt smile one Damon finished speaking. She snaked her arm with his strong one before speaking._

_"Lead the way."_

* * *

"Elena!"

She rolled her eyes when she heard her name being yelled from her living room. It hadn't even been five minutes and he was already impatient for her to come back in the room for their movie night.

"I'm coming, Damon! Hold on!" Elena hollered back.

It's been nearly two months since Damon moved to New York. Elena and him had grown to be close and quite comfortable each other in the short amount of time. From going out during their lunch breaks at work, to parties, to hanging out at each other's apartments, the two had become pretty inseparable.

Elena was desperate to get out of her work clothes and was shuffling around her bedroom to find something to change into. She ran a frustrated hand through her hair when she couldn't find any of her comfortable clothes to wear, then glanced at her growing laundry pile. Or laundry mountain. _Oops, that's why. _Finally after a few more minutes of searching she found a pair of gray cotton shorts and a white tank top to change into. Elena threw her hair in a messy bun and sauntered out of her bedroom.

She walked into the living room to see Damon crouched by the entertainment center still contemplating what movies to pick. Elena leaned against the wall quietly admiring her friend's figure while he was still distracted. It most definitely didn't hurt to have as good looking of a friend as Damon was.

"Stop staring at me and come help me pick," Damon teased without looking at her. "And don't roll your eyes at me."

Elena's slight jaw drop turned into a grin. How did he know she was about to roll her eyes at him? She walked over to Damon and peered over his shoulder to see what movies he was choosing from.

"What are our choices?" she asked.

"Hmm.. Taken or the Dark Knight?" Damon looked over his shoulder to meet her gaze.

Elena's lower lip jutted out before she answered him.

"I was thinking more of a rom-com," Elena stated.

"Rom-com?" Damon furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what she was saying.

"Romantic comedy, of course!" Elena gave her best million-dollar smile in hopes of Damon agreeing to watch her genre of choice.

"Absolutely not, Elena. We always watch those. It's my turn to pick!" Damon exclaimed trying not to sound like a whiney little kid.

Elena sighed and wrapped her arms around Damon from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. His head was still tilted down looking at her and noticed her face was turning into the all too familiar puppy dog face.

"Please, Damon," Elena asked softly while batting her eyelashes. He didn't agree with her so she had no choice but to pull out the tricks for this. The puppy dog pout worked every time.

Damon grunted and put the two movies he was holding back on the shelf. Elena clapped her hands and kissed him quickly on the cheek before picking up _No Strings Attached _and handing it to Damon.

""Oh, not only do I not get to pick, but I have to start the movie too?" Damon playfully asked.

"Yes, I'm going to get us drinks. What do you want?" Elena asked while walking over to the kitchen.

"Beer," he called out.

Elena swiftly grabbed two beers from the fridge and made her way back to the couch and sitting at one end of it. Damon finally figured out how to work her dvd player and finished right as Elena was sitting down. He sprawled himself out on the same couch, and rested his head on her lap. After handing him his beer, Elena immediately began to absent-mindedly run her fingers through his raven locks. They may have not been friends for that long, but it was like this with them. It was always comfortable. Elena thought for a little about how their relationship was. It was different for her because she has never felt so comfortable with a guy who was just her friend. It was almost like her and Damon _were _dating but without the dates, cute words to each other, and obviously the intimacy. He was just her friend, even if he was the most drop dead gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. _Yeah… friends._

The movie got to the part where Natalie Portman and Ashton Kutcher's characters started regularly sleeping together. They'd call each other in the middle of the night if either of them needed a quick fix. Oh, if life were that easy.

"That would never work. That little friends with benefits thing they have going on would _never _work," Elena said out loud.

"Okay, I disagree. That could most definitely work if neither person had romantic feelings for the other," Damon retorted.

Elena snorted, men really were clueless, weren't they? There's no way that would work out in the end. Whether or not they had feelings for each other, someone would eventually feel something, and someone would be heartbroken in the end. Friends with benefits? Yeah, absolutely impossible.

"Damon, no it wouldn't. Come on, be realistic. This movie even ends with them falling in love."

"One: thank you for giving away the ending. Two: it's a movie, of course it's going to have an ending like that," said Damon.

"So are you telling me that you would do that?" Elena said while quirking an eyebrow.

"Are you offering, Elena? Cause if you're volunteering, I mean I'll gladly accept," Damon winked. It almost even looked like he had a bit of hope in his eyes. But that look quickly vanished before she could even comprehend it.

Elena thought about it for a moment. Not that she would ever do that, it's not logical. It _wouldn't _work out…but she couldn't help but think, what if. It's not like she hasn't thought about sleeping with Damon before. Just _look _at him, any straight woman would be a liar if they took a glance at that man and said they didn't think about him naked. He is the definition of a Greek god. Perfectly messy black hair, piercing blue eyes, chiseled jaw, beautifully sculpted body…_Oh my God Elena, stop. _Elena immediately blushed at her thoughts and quickly regained composure. She very lightly punched Damon in the arm to try and cover up her initial reaction.

"Of course I'm not offering. I was hypothetically asking you if you would do that," Elena explained.

"Mhmm… to answer your question, yes I would," Damon said while smirking back at her. She wanted to wipe that damn smirk right off his face.

"Naturally," Elena mumbled before returning her attention back to the movie.

The pair watched the rest of the movie in peace with little talking from either of them, and absolutely no more discussion on the friends with benefits situation. Elena stifled a yawn while glancing at the clock.

"Oh, man it's already almost 12:30. Are you crashing here again? It's late and we have work tomorrow," Elena asked.

"Yeah, do you mind?" Damon asked while standing up to fold the blanket they were using.

"You know I don't care," Elena said pointedly. This happened frequently over the last couple of weeks, if it got too late they would stay over at each other's apartments. It usually happens when Elena is at Damon's because he doesn't like the thought of her taking a cab that late at night all by herself, regardless of how many times Elena tells him she'll be fine.

Elena grabbed the beer bottles and bowl of popcorn and brought it to the kitchen. She quickly washed the bowl and headed back to her bedroom. The lights were already on in her room and she found Damon already in there taking his jeans and shirt off. He pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. Wow, their relationship was a lot more comfortable than Elena thought. It's only been two months. She didn't have a problem with it or anything, it was just crazy how at ease they were with each other; like they had been close for years instead of weeks.

She walked over to turn the light off and thought she caught Damon watching her out of the corner of her eye. As soon as she turned to look at him, he averted his eyes and began to pick at an imaginary piece of lint off of her comforter. Elena climbed into bed alongside Damon and buried herself underneath the covers.

"How are you wearing those tiny ass shorts and a tank top right now? It's freezing, you have your air conditioning on full blast," Damon said.

"That's why I have you!" Elena said back while making a face that read: _duh. _

"How did I get to be so blessed to become your honorary teddy bear?" Damon asked jokingly. He threw his arm around Elena's tiny waist and drew her closer to him with her back snug against his chest.

Elena smiled instead of answering his question even though he couldn't see her face.

"Goodnight, Damon."

"Night, Elena."

* * *

Elena woke up the next morning to a loud buzzing noise. Groaning, she smacked her alarm clock before sitting up and stretching her arms. It was then that she realized that Damon was no longer there, and a note replaced his body on her bed.

_Elena, _

_Went home cause I had no clean clothes for today. See you at work. Thanks for letting me stay again, lunch is on me today. _

_- D_

She grinned at the note he left for her. She wouldn't have cared if he left without letting her know, but it was cute that he was considerate enough to even leave her a note. _Jesus, Elena. It is _not_ cute. He was just being polite. _

After a shower, Elena blow dried and styled her hair into loose waves. She applied light makeup and made her way over to her walk in closet to pick out something to wear. It was the beginning of August, so no doubt it was going to be hot out. There was no way she was going to wear anything stuffy or overly business-y. Esquire was pretty flexible with the dress code as long as it looked professional. Plus, she was the god damn fashion assistant, of course she was expected to be stylish and not boring. She put on her recently tailored Ralph Lauren black dress pants on, a Brooks Brothers men's white dress shirt tucked in, a J. Crew statement necklace, and Tom Ford leather pumps. Dressed to kill while still looking respectable.

The day was going by awfully slow even though Elena was incredibly busy at work. There was so much to get done before the new issue of Esquire was finished and sent to be published. It was always like this the week before the issue went to press. Elena was going over the rest of her schedule for the day in her head. _Photoshoot, meeting, send someone to pick up clothing and accessory samples…_

Elena plopped herself down at her desk and began taking out samples for the next month's cover star to wear at the photoshoot. Her hard work had been paying off and her boss was giving her bigger tasks such as this. Elena had started as a fashion intern at Esquire while she was in school, and eventually worked her way up to fashion assistant at the magazine. She was incredibly grateful and didn't take her job lightly. She worked hard and wanted to be respected in the office. Her boss loved her and Elena could only hope that she would become fashion director or editor once either of those positions opened up.

She was finally getting really into her work when she heard a soft rap on her door.

"Come in," Elena called out.

A dark skinned girl poked her head in and smiled at Elena.

"Hi, Elena."

Elena put all her papers away and looked up at the voice at the door. "Oh hey, Bon, what's up?"

Bonnie was one of Elena's closest friends who she met when she started officially working at Esquire. While Elena worked in the fashion department, Bonnie worked in Food & Drink.

"Not much, just got off lunch. You've been in here all morning, did you eat yet?" Bonnie asked.

"No, not yet. I've been so preoccupied I didn't realize that I haven't eaten yet. What time is it, anyway?" Elena questioned. As if on cue, her stomach started growling. Maybe it was time to take her lunch break after all.

"It's nearly 1 so you should probably get on that. Anyway, I came in here to ask if you wanted to go out for drinks tomorrow night. A few of us want to go so I thought I'd ask you. You can even bring the new boy toy," Bonnie said playfully while smirking at Elena.

Elena immediately narrowed her eyes at the other brunette, "What are you talking about, Bonnie?"

"Uh, Damon. Hello? You guys are with each other all the time don't try to pull that 'what are you talking about, Bonnie?' shit with me. Bring him with you tomorrow, Elena!" Bonnie said exasperated. It was no question that her friend and the new addition to the Esquire staff were _close. _Bonnie didn't understand the point of her friend denying it.

"Okay, nothing is going on with us, we're friends. But okay I'll ask him, I'm sure he'd like to go," Elena said.

"Whatever, Len. But okay, good. I'll see you later, I have to get back to work!" Bonnie said over her shoulder as she started to walk back over towards Elena's office door. As soon as she was about to open the door, it swung open revealing the man himself.

"Oooh speaking of.. Elena you have a visitor," Bonnie spoke again and turned to throw Elena a wink and a knowing grin. _Friends, huh?_

Elena averted her eyes and tried to hide her chuckle as she took a piece of paper, balled it up and chucked it at Bonnie.

"Hi, Bonnie," Damon greeted with a smile worthy of an Orbit commercial.

"Hey, Damon." she waved goodbye to the two of them, ducking from another paper ball being thrown at her and left Elena's office.

Damon strode over to Elena's desk and sat in the seat opposite hers. Elena scanned his body quickly which was covered simply in black dress pants and a crisp white shirt with the top two buttons undone. They matched. Damon crossed his leg so his ankle rested on his knee and folded his hands on his lap.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?" Elena said jokingly.

"_Well_, I thought I'd treat you for lunch today, and considering I haven't seen you all morning I'm guessing you haven't gone yet," Damon smirked.

"You're right, I haven't. I've been busy all morning, but yes let's go!" Elena smiled happily while grabbing her Hermes bag off of her desk.

Damon stood up and smoothed his pants before standing up and heading towards the door. Pulling the door open, he gestured his hand out indicating Elena to leave first. The two made their way through the contemporary designed offices. The floor was bustling with people, thankfully reminding Elena that the busy week was coming to an end with tomorrow being Friday.

It wasn't a question that Damon's appearance to the magazine's staff had left many of the female coworkers satisfied. He was getting enough attention there to last him a good while. Women were constantly throwing themselves at him trying to get a piece of Esquire's fresh meat. Most of the girls backed off of him when Elena was there, though. Damon and Elena's close friendship was quickly known around the office and almost everyone was convinced the two were a couple.

One of the members of the entertainment department, Andie Starr, quickly stood up a little straighter and pushed out her chest once she saw Damon walking by.

"Hey, Damon," she purred in a matter that was intended to be sexy, but was a failed attempt.

Seriously? Who does this bitch think she is. Elena rolled her eyes before throwing a deathly glare at Andie. _Don't even think about it. _A growl nearly escaped Elena's mouth and she placed her hand around Damon's arm lightly pulling him away towards the elevators. No way was she going to let Damon get all buddy-buddy with her. What kind of name was Andie Starr anyway? It sounded like a fucking porn star.

"Come on, Damon. We're going to be late," Elena said, trying to be inconspicuous in not wanting Damon to be around her.

"Have a good day, Andie," Damon nodded his head and smirked at her before placing a hand on Elena's back to lead her away. Andie scowled at Elena at the gesture and Elena turned her head slightly to give her a cocky smile and a teasing wave of her fingers.

"Yeah, Andie. Have a _great _day," Elena drawled sarcastically. She could have sworn she heard the other woman mutter _bitch, _but decided not to say anything about it. Elena glanced up at Damon and he chuckled back at her indicating that he indeed heard it too.

"Catty little thing, aren't you?" Damon asked jokingly as they stepped into the elevator.

Elena smiled slightly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Damon let out a hearty laugh and shook his head slightly as he pressed the "1" button in the elevator. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must've imagined the fact that you were giving poor Ms. Starr the third degree."

She scoffed and threw him a look of disgust. "Please, do not call her that and trust me, that was the furthest thing from the third degree. Can't have you making friends with her out of all people, she's revolting."

"Jealous, Gilbert?" Damon's eyes shone as he smirked down at Elena.

"Not at all, Salvatore," Elena said as she mirrored his smirk.

* * *

Café Habana was their lunch of choice. Elena proved to Damon that she knew all the best restaurants in the city and he was always excited when she had a new one for him to go to. Elena ordered them both Mexican style grilled corn and Cuban sandwiches. A soft, satisfied moan escaped Damon's lips when he bit into the sandwich.

"Good, huh?" Elena grinned while taking a bite of her own sandwich.

"Amazing! We have to come here more often!" Damon exclaimed happily.

"Glad you like it. Oh, before I forget, Bonnie told me that a few people from work want to go out for drinks tomorrow night and she invited us. Do you want to go?" Elena asked. Hanging out with the other people from work wasn't something she did too often and it sounded kind of fun. She liked the people she worked with and alcohol can make any situation sound good.

Damon chewed the food in his mouth thoughtfully and took a sip of his water before answering, "Yeah, I'll go. It sounds fun."

Elena nodded back at him and continued to eat then Damon spoke again, "How do you feel about going to 5 year old girl's birthday party Saturday?"

"What? Who?" Elena asked.

"My niece, Zoë. My brother and his girlfriend are throwing her a little party on Saturday. It'll be a little more tolerable if you came with me, plus I think you'd like Caroline, my brother's girlfriend," Damon explained.

"Sure, I'll come with. They won't think we're dating or anything if you take me, will they?"

"Nah, I've talked to Stefan about you before. He knows we're good friends," Damon chuckled.

Damon and Elena walked up to the register so Damon could pay for their meals. It was a highly enjoyable lunch and Elena definitely was not looking forward to getting back to work today. Just _one _more day and it was finally the weekend and she could relax from having a week from hell.

* * *

The next day at work was surprisingly a breeze. Her boss, Rose, approved and went so far as to even praise the pieces Elena chose for next month's "Sexiest Woman Alive" cover girl to wear. This was definitely a good sign for Elena and her work. Maybe now she would get more opportunities like this. She was on cloud nine, completely giddy with joy from her day at the office. Shoulders squared and hair tossed behind her shoulders, Elena left the building ready to tackle the rest of her evening.

Taking the subway was always the quickest way to get to her apartment in West Greenwich Village. Damon happened to live in East Greenwich Village. She loved everything about her neighborhood, the people, the food and the shopping (although she would much rather do her shopping in SoHo). Finally after some time on the subway, she got off and began walking a few minutes to her apartment. It was around 4:30 which meant she had around four hours until they were all meeting to go out tonight.

Sticking her key into the doorknob, she gently pushed it open revealing her comfortably sized apartment. She set her purse down on the breakfast bar and padded her heel clad feet to the kitchen. Elena crouched down by her wine rack and examined her ever-growing collection. A few weeks of every summer, her parents retreated to their vineyard home in Napa Valley, California since her mother was a teacher and could rarely go during the school year. Grayson and Miranda always made sure to bring Elena back some of the best wine there.

Elena carefully picked out a Riesling and grabbed a wine glass from the cabinet. Why not unwind and reward herself for the day with a glass of wine? Picking up the bottle and wine glass, Elena stretched herself on the plush gray couch in the living room. Sighing happily, she grabbed the remote to the stereo and the croons of Michael Buble filled the room. Her head tipped back on the arm of the chair and she lazily shut her eyes.

Muffled sounds from the breakfast bar was what woke Elena up from her doze. She groaned slightly before placing her hands on the couch and pushing herself up to walk over to the table. Elena dug through her purse to try and find the cause of the ringing. Finally, she found her phone and swiped the screen to answer it.

"Hello?" she muttered.

"Elena, it's me. Were you sleeping? It's past 6 already! I'm like a minute away from your place," Bonnie's voice spoke from the other end of the phone. _Shoot. _Elena nearly forgot that her friend was coming over so they could get ready to go out.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to pass out for that long. I'll buzz you up right now," Elena said before hanging up. She walked over to the button by the door and let Bonnie in.

Shortly after, there was a quick knocking on her door and Elena shouted that it was already open. An energetic Bonnie flew into the room carrying a couple of bags.

"What's in the bags?" Elena questioned while gesturing towards Bonnie's hands.

Bonnie motioned for Elena to follow her to Elena's bedroom and put the bags down on her bed. "Outfit options for tonight and make up and a curling and flat iron," Bonnie said and pulled the items out. A couple different articles of clothing were laid out neatly on Elena's bed.

"Okay, so I can't decide you need to help me," Bonnie said.

Elena walked over to the bed and examined the two choices. The first one was a simple yet sexy emerald green dress. Its thin straps criss-crossed in the back and the front had a plunging neckline. The second choice looked like a skin-tight black skirt with a royal blue dressy tank top to go with it.

"Definitely the green dress. It's hot but won't make it look like you're trying too hard, plus the color will look great on you. That tight skirt and tank top just screams: '_I'm college freshman and I don't know what to wear to parties!_'," Elena explained and handed Bonnie the dress.

Bonnie laughed lightly and took it out of Elena's hands, "Thanks, Len I'm glad I have Miss Vogue here to help me with my outfits all the time. What are you going to wear?"

Elena swatted her hand in the air at the 'Miss Vogue' compliment and headed to her closet to grab what she planned on wearing. In a few seconds she appeared out of the closet with a blood red bandage dress. It was simple, but pretty with sleeves that were thicker than straps but shorter than a normal short sleeve shirt.

"I was thinking of wearing this with Louboutins and gold bangles or something," Elena shrugged while holding the dress out to show Bonnie.

"I love it! Go put it on so I can see what it looks like on you," Bonnie said and started to strip out of her clothes so she could wear her dress as well.

Elena followed suit, stepping out of her work clothes until she was left in her black lace matching bra and panty set. She carefully shimmied into her dress and turned to Bonnie who also finished dressing. A smile broke out on Elena's lips, her best friend was stunning in the green dress, it fit her well.

"Bonnie you look amazing!" Elena exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I could say the same about you! That dress is seriously hot, Elena. Hugs you in all the right places, Damon will love it," Bonnie added while throwing Elena a wink. The taller brunette glared at the shorter one and went over to the mirror to examine herself.

Elena was by all means not one to be conceited but she couldn't deny that she looked damn good in that dress, which is exactly why she chose it. It fit snug against her body without making her feel fat and accentuated her toned ass and made her boobs look good.

For over an hour the two girls worked side by side on their make up and hair. Bonnie straightened her hair while Elena opted for barely-there curls swept to one side of her head. Both girls chose to do a smoky eye for their make up and Bonnie wore a red lip and Elena chose a nude color. They both slipped on their heels and got their clutches ready to go.

"Okay it's like 8:30, so we should go. A couple people already texted me saying that they were on their way," Bonnie said and opened the front door and Elena followed her out then locked her door behind her.

"Where are we going anyway?" Elena asked, realizing she still had no idea.

"TenJune!" Bonnie exclaimed. Tenjune was a popular night club on 12th Street. On the occasion that Elena and Bonnie did go out drinking, that was one of their favorite places to go.

"Okay, so taxi?" Elena asked even though she already knew the answer. She stepped to the edge of the sidewalk and threw her arm in the air signaling for one of the cabs. After a few seconds one pulled over and the two girls climbed in.

Once they got out of the car they scanned the long line forming outside of the club. Bonnie put her arm through Elena's and led her towards the front of the line quickly.

"What are you doing, Bon?" Elena asked without trying to stop Bonnie from pulling her forward.

"I work Food & Drink for the magazine, remember? I've covered Ten June a couple of times before for the bar and nightlife, they'll let us in," Bonnie stated confidently.

When they reached the front of the line, Elena immediately eyed the bouncer. He was the typical big muscled clichéd bouncer type, but he looked kind none the less. Elena instantly felt at ease at the fact that her and Bonnie would indeed probably get in easily.

"Hi again, Bonnie. Doing an article on the club again, tonight?" the burly blonde man asked.

"No, Mike, just having fun tonight. The line is crazy though, do you mind getting my friend and me in a little quicker tonight?" Bonnie asked sweetly.

The man, er well… Mike presumably, gave the girls a big grin and held the velvet rope out to usher them inside. They squealed in delight, thanked him, and scurried inside of the club.

The dark club definitely had a lot of people, but thankfully it wasn't overly packed yet. There was still breathing room and Elena was thankful for that. She hated when places got so full that you could barely move around the bodies, it made it so much less enjoyable. Bonnie spotted a few people from work already by the bar so the two made their way over to the rest of the clan.

Elena leaned over the bar to try and get the bartender's attention. She sighed heavily before resulting to the one thing she knew would work. She adjusted her bra to make sure her breasts were perked up and leaned her chest over the counter while tossing her hair over her shoulder and immediately got the bartender's attention. _Men. _

"What can I get you, beautiful?" the young man asked and gave Elena a wolfish grin.

"Rum and coke," Elena said.

"Coming right up," the bartender said while winking at Elena in a matter that he thought was sexy and charming, but wasn't. Elena furrowed her eyebrows when he went to go make her drink. Please make this quick so she didn't have to sit here anymore.

The bartender immediately returned with Elena's drink. She was thankful he was fast and was slowly about to move off of the stool when the man in the stool next to her started trying to chat her up. He was around 30, moderately good looking, but had this annoyingly cocky grin on his face that Elena wanted to smack right off. Only one person could pull of that cocky grin.

"So are you from the city or are you just visiting?" the man asked her. _Really? _That _was going to be his opening pick up line? _This guy was seriously hopeless.

"I'm from here," Elena said blandly while examining her nails to try to avoid contact, even kind of hoping to come off as rude to him.

"Ah, I see. Me too, so that's perfect," _Perfect in what possible god damn way?! _Elena thought before the man continued, "Let me buy you a drink."

"I already have one, thanks anyway," Elena said. Didn't he see that she _just _got hers? He was sitting next to her after all.

"Well then how about a dance instead?" he asked with that stupid grin still plastered on his face. Did he know how to take a hint?

Elena huffed and before she was about to answer she felt a hand on her lower back. She turned her head to see a smirking Damon looking down at her. Now _that _is how you pull off a cocky smile.

"Hey, baby. I've been looking for you everywhere," Damon said slowly. His blue eyes were still latched onto her brown ones. His hand began to rub small, soothing circles on her back. Once they broke eye contact, Elena noticed his eyes rake over her body in appreciation. His mouth dropped very slightly before he immediately shut it again. Elena smiled happily at him checking her out.

"Sorry, I was getting a drink and got caught up talking to this gentleman," Elena said trying to hide her joking tone.

Damon glanced again over at the man on the stool and smirked. He took Elena's hand motioning her to get off of the stool. "Thanks for keeping my girlfriend company, man." He tugged on Elena's hand and led her away before the guy could answer him.

"Boyfriend, huh? You could have bought me dinner first," Elena teased while bumping her shoulder softly with Damon's.

Damon smiled at her but chose not to comment on her statement. They met the rest of their group who were all standing a couple yards away from where Elena originally was. The whole group started chatting animatedly. It actually was a good turn out, about 10 people from Esquire showed up to TenJune.

"Who did you come here with?" Elena asked.

"Alaric," Damon answered. Elena really liked Alaric, he was also one of her better friends at work. She didn't know him and Damon became friends, but thought it was a good match.

Elena simply nodded and took a sip of her drink while slightly swaying to Chris Brown's _Don't Wake Me Up. _Damon's eyes narrowed at her before a slow, sexy smile graced his lips. He leaned towards Elena and she followed suit so he could speak in her ear.

"I should have told you earlier, but you look absolutely gorgeous tonight," he gently fingered the strap of her dress and his eyes met hers again, "This dress suits you."

Elena grinned up at him before checking out his attire. The raven haired man was dressed in dark jeans and a simple, _delicious _black v-neck that hugged his strong chest and arms perfectly. That's all the man had on, paired with his sexily tousled black, just-rolled-out-of-bed hair, and he still was a fucking ten. Elena nearly moaned just looking at him. The guy could make a damn paper bag look like a designer brand.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

He chuckled before taking her glass out of her hands and putting it on the table along with his. Damon leaned in so his lips grazed her ear again. She nearly shuttered at the feeling.

"Dance with me?" Damon said lowly.

Instead of answering, Elena grabbed his hand again and headed towards the dance floor with Damon closely behind. The two were tangled in a web of people that surrounded the floor. It was tight but they finally found an opening where they could dance. The song the DJ was playing switched and soon _Maneater _by Nelly Furtado flooded the speakers in the club.

Damon gripped Elena's hips and pulled her roughly so her back was flush against his chest. Their bodies moved in sync as their hips moved together closely. It was natural and felt like their bodies were _made _to be moving with one another. Elena threw her arm behind her so that it was curled around Damon's neck, pulling them even closer together. _If that were possible. _She tried to regain composure once she noticed her breath hitch. It was beginning to be hard to fight her desire to touch him. Their attraction towards one another was undeniable.

The music was roaring throughout the club and they were surrounded with so many other couples, yet it felt like no one else was around them. All she could think of and feel at that moment was Damon. She could feel her heartbeat quicken as their bodies were pressed hard against each other. Elena could feel Damon's hardness against her ass and she sighed before throwing her head back slightly so it could lean against his body. His hot breath teased her skin then she felt his lips brush over her neck. Soon, Damon was placing soft kisses on her skin, slightly sucking on the column of her neck. She knew they were just friends, she knew that she probably should stop him, but she _couldn't. _It felt too damn good, and why stop a good thing?

The song ended before she knew it and changed to Rihanna's _Skin. _The track just oozed sensual, erotic, and sexy. Elena could have sworn that the DJ picked this song to play right now on purpose. It was _too _perfect of timing.

_The mood is set._

_So you already know what's next._

_TV on blast, turn it down. Turn it down._

_Don't want it to clash with my body screaming now._

_I know you hearin' it. _

_You got me moaning now._

Elena could feel Damon's movements start to slow and her body did a 180 to face him. Brown eyes met blue as the two continued to stare at each other not moving, Damon's hands still lightly holding her hips. Elena moved her body slightly closer to his and he gripped her hips tighter pulling her so that they were chest to chest. His hands traveled to her backside and he gave her ass a squeeze. A slow, carnal smile appeared on his face.

_No teasin', _

_You waited long enough._

_Go deep,_

_Imma throw it at ya, can't catch it._

_Don't hold back,_

_You know I like it rough._

_Know I'm feelin' ya, huh._

_Know you liking it, huh._

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as they continued to dance with one another. She felt her blood rushing and heat rising between her thighs. An almost inaudible moan left her lips when she felt his arousal against her belly. She couldn't take this anymore, her patience was thinning. It was all a blur, but soon enough Damon's and Elena's lips crashed together. Whether he leaned in first or if she did, it didn't matter. They both had wanted it.

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,_

_Baby strip down for me,_

_Go on take 'em off._

_Don't worry baby,_

_Imma meet you half way,_

_Cause I know you wanna see me._

* * *

**Whew okay that was significantly longer than my other chapters.**

**Please read and REVIEW.**

**If you'd like to see anything in specific happen let me know and I'll see what I can do!**

**Reviews motivate me to get the next chapters out sooner so keep that in mind, people.**

**PS: Sorry for any grammar errors or typos.**

**I hope you all liked it! x **


End file.
